insectsandarachnidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Will Davies
Will Caedyn Davies is a Blue Sheildbug (Zicrona caerulea), and is well known for his role as the local police officer. His main focus being Gang crime, he is a recurring character within the series but does not appear in every episode. Background Information Being the son of a Doctor and a Lawyer, Will was always destined to do something to help save people. He was brought up to see the world as a good place that deserved protecting by few "selected" people within the world and that he was one of them. This is what fuels his determination to do good in his job as a policeman. Personality Will is essentially viewed as the adult, or father figure, of the group. Generally calm and collective. He is the one to give out the most advice he can and acts as a voice of conscience. Especially to with Pierre, Lady or Lebah. Being honourable as a cop, it is presumed he has very good manners and will always uphold the law in any situation. Out of them all, Will is seen to be the one who takes the most initiative. Even though he is not the leader, Will is usually the one to push people on the right course to help them find out things easier whatever the situation. He isn't reckless with his decisions, due to his previous experiences and his wide knowledge compared to the rest of the team. As well as this, he seemingly represents a lack of emotion during cases, making him the one to take charge when people are going through emotional times, or even an emotional case that no one can hold out. He knows all to well how to hide how he is feeling; as to not hurt or worsen a case for other people, making him one of the best to tackle higher ranking people in criminal organisations, if they do not know him of course. He can be very held back, as he lets his job blind him. Will is very judgemental and cautious. Due to the way he has been trained, he can be very hostile to people he knows has a criminal record and will not hesitate to lock them in jail for even thinking about committing a crime. He doesn't like the thought of working with criminals, but will always do it for the job at hand. Especially if it will help him save the day. Will, despite of this, is a generally good-natured character with a light-hearted sense of humour. He is seen to be good with making small jokes with Lawyer, and can even get along with André and Skeeto when they make a peculiar joke about Lebah that he finds funny. He doesn't reprimand them, and will quite happily make his own jokes. This makes him a good figure within the team, as he doesn't get tense or too serious in the job; while making him a figure that even the people he is least close to inspire to be like. Answering questions and things similar to hope give them a new aspect of life. Appearance Relationships Pierre Swallowtail ''For a more detailed account of their relationship, see Will-Pierre Relationship. ''Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Police Officer Category:Virgo